Flapsy
Flapsy Puff (or simply Flapsy) is a fanon character that made by Cheilo Quinones, who one of most popular htf a,rtist. Biography = Edited by, Cheilo Quiñones 12-09-19 (Character owner) = Flapsy is a young adventurous teen whom sees life as an adventure waiting to happen, her father was a soldier whom serves and protect the land of Kenas(City name), while her mother stayed home, taking care of their child, when she was born, doctors at first thought she was a stillborn due to lacking vital signs including pulse and breathing, but in a while they found her crying a couple of minutes after she was declared dead, her parents were joyed, while those who observed her sees it miraculously strange, in a few days they got her home, but kept her indoors since, in reasons to protect her from expected danger said by her father. Flapsy grew up watching children play outside for 4 years, wondering why she couldnt do the same, until one day she slipped out of the house and wondered outside. When her mother found out she was missing, she dashes out taking her child back inside, explaining to her aggressively that she shouldn't be outside, Flapsy started crying locking herself in her room, some fateful event happened after that, a few hours later Fuzz(her father), went home from work, he walked to the front door as he noticed it wasn't closed, he went in only to find her wife tied up gesturing a warning, as suddenly something hard behind him hit Fuzz on his head, knocking him unconscious, the next day they found out their child was taken away from them. Flapsy went missing for 8 months, her parents were devastated and still hoping to find their child alive, they wouldn't stop thinking about her everyday, until the day she was found, Flapsy was left alone in front of the police station, the one that dropped her off from a car was none other than the kidnapper himself wearing a red cloak, leaving her crying out loud outside, the police were alerted as they hurried out and redeemed the long lost child, news came to her parents that made them rush to the police station, as worried as they are, They're still relieved from hearing about their child's safety, but something was entirely wrong when they saw their child, Flapsy doesn't recognize Fuzz and Lux as her parents, instead she wanted to go back to what she described as her father the red cloaked guy. Still, at the end they managed to take her home, but she was never the same child as they knew her, she was violent, headstrong, and rude even towards her own parents, Fuzz and Lux on the other hand were hurt about how their child has become and how she thinks towards them as criminals who took her away from her real parents, but they tried living with it while trying to remind her about who she was, despite of her youth and gullible nature. Extra: In the middle of the night when she was sleeping, she heard whispers as she stood up awakened from her slumber, she hopped out of her bed following the voice to the window, she smiled in the presence of the red cloaked guy and hugged him dearly, The unnamed character kneeled down before her patting her as she chuckles, "I'll come back and get you soon.... But maybe... Permanently" A deep voice spoked down as the child kept smiling cheerfully. Full story and explanation: Unavailable Flapsy has a small group of gang; the members are Mark the bear, Roxy of the cat, Melody the squirrel, Jammer the buuny, Bethany the wolf, Charlie the coyote, and lastly, Deven the centaur who disguised himself as a Tasmanian devil. She also friend with Chester the raccoon. Since she is very different than other tree friends and both of her parents can't explain why she's yellow as well lock her up for so long, Flapsy will try her best to find the mystery around her. Not just her unexplainable experiences, but also strangest phenomenons happened around the town. With helping her family and friends throughout the way, as she tries to learn how to cont Personality In her youth, she used to be sweet to everyone, she was optimistic, kind and cheerful, but after she was taken away and eventually brought back, she have appeared to be short-tempered, violent, rude, silent but can change over time to Sarcastically nice, sadistic, but can be nice if you earn her slight trust, Trivia *She's afraid of sea and very hate getting wet. *She barely trust anyone. *She usually takes alone times in the forest wgere no one can bother her￼ * * Gallery flapsy_puff_reference_sheet__read_desc__by_cheiloquinones-dc72qr5.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Black Characters Category:Double Colors Category:CheiloQuinones' characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit